


Tainted By Blood

by fififolle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sulking, almonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Eagle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted By Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/gifts).



  
They ride all day until the forest is far behind. Esca doesn't say much, but he won't let them stop until the mist comes down like thistle down on a light breeze and they thread their way into the high valley. Jagged mountains rise above them on either side and the air begins to cool.  
  
Marcus watches Esca carefully, but the slump of the Briton's shoulders reveals only weariness. “We should rest now,” he states.  
  
He's surprised when Esca nods, even minutely, and it is not long before he leads them to a large rock that will protect them from the wind.  
  
Marcus dismounts and settles himself on the ground, tugging his cloak around him. It feels good, to take a moment. He opens his eyes and finds Esca has sat down as far away from him as he can.  
  
The Briton does not look at him. He does not seem to be looking at anything.  
  
Marcus takes the leather pouch from his belt and shakes out the last of the contents on to his hand. “Here,” he says, and holds out his hand to Esca.  
  
Esca shakes his head quickly. His lower lip juts out ever so slightly.  
  
Marcus frowns. “Almonds are your favourite.”  
  
“I don't want your bloody almonds,” snaps Esca, his voice deep and resentful.  
  
Marcus purses his own lips. “You will be hungry.”  
  
Esca finally looks at him. “Then I will be hungry, and a Briton. I will not be a murdering Roman with Greek nuts filling my wicked belly!”  
  
Marcus exhales sharply. He suspected as much. He'd seen it in Esca's eyes, when he had slit the throat of the rogue boy, letting his young life bleed out in the river instead of letting him run home to raise the alarm, as Esca would have had him do this morning.  
  
“You know I had to kill him, Esca,” he says quietly.  
  
Esca has always had a soft heart, though he would not admit it. Marcus has seen him talking to children in the market, patting their heads and smiling. He wonders if Esca would be a father, if he had not been taken prisoner and landed on this path. He would be a good father.  
  
Esca is staring at him. “I hate you for what you did.”  
  
It spears Marcus as surely as an rogue arrow through his heart, but Marcus is a soldier. Was a soldier. He cannot let weakness show but he has no answer for Esca, save to tell him one thing.  
  
“Thank you for saving my life today.”  
  
Esca blinks at him. He, too, remembers the spear thrown, the rogue warrior who had risen from the river, felled before he could throw his dagger. Esca frowns, perhaps remembering an emotion, one that brings conflict to his heart.  
  
Marcus presses harder. “Your debt to me is paid.”  
  
Esca looks shocked, and shakes his head. “No. My debt is to remain by your side.” He turns away, and Marcus sees him shiver and pull his cloak around himself. He is taken by a sharp anger.  
  
“Then pay your debt and come here.”  
  
Esca freezes in place for a moment, then turns, his expression curious.  
  
Marcus risks a smile. “It will not be restful if we are cold. Come, sit at my side and take my warmth. It is free, and not tainted by blood.” Holding out a hand, he can but hope.  
  
Esca takes a deep breath and stands up, moving until he stands over Marcus. He seems but a boy himself, though there is a man's fire in his eyes. He sits down and insinuates himself against Marcus' side.  
  
Marcus dares not move much, for fear of Esca changing his mind, but eventually he leans closer and lets his arm curl around Esca's shoulder. Esca is not cold, and Marcus knows he benefits as much from the presence of his friend as Esca does.  
  
“I am sorry,” he says, because he did not like doing a thing that made Esca hate him.  
  
Esca understands, because he buries his face in Marcus' cloak and says, “I know.”  
  
~


End file.
